Shining Collection
by cool-kitsune
Summary: RyuShu Ryuichi loves Shuichi but Shuichi loves Yuki.. Ryu-chan understands and loves Shu-chan all the same. R&R!
1. Prologue

Shining Collection  
  
Author's Notes: Well, well, well.. we're here again I guess.. Mou.. don't think I'm here just to use the title of my favorite song.. Because there is a reasonable reason behind my evil plot! There is a reason as to why I used the title.. But anyway.. it ain't mine after all.. and while I'm talking about that matter.. I don't own anyone..  
  
Warning: Lots'o shounen-ai.. even though this is just a prologue.. and my grammatical errors.. and probably some typographical errors.. I'll try to triple check this time.. some OOCs for that matter too.. and some story plot/scene changes.. don't sue me..  
  
P.S. This is Ryu/Shu and Tohma's extra nice here.. not evil.. he's really nice.. I WARNED ALL OF YOU. Now, enjoy my fic, na no da! And I love prologues!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Back again to shine I guess  
  
"Ryuichi?"  
  
I stopped staring blankly out the window of the airplane and faced my American friend, K. "Hmm?"  
  
"You've been.. unusually quiet today.." He told me in his usual accent. I could tell that he was worried, he being my manager and all.  
  
So I just smiled with my usual childish smile and said, "I've just been thinking about my dream, na no da!"  
  
"Sou ka.." K said as he laid back on his seat and closed his eyes. As soon as he was fast asleep, I got Kumagoro and talked to him.  
  
"Ne, Kumagoro.. who do you think that guy in my dream was?" I looked at its black eyes, expecting an answer. I blinked twice and said, "You wanna hear the whole story, na no da?' I looked at the sky outside again and said, "You see..  
  
I was walking down a hallway and I entered a room.. and then I saw this pink-haired guy, na no da! He was singing my song. I was about to say something, no da.. but he suddenly turned around and said my name!"  
  
I looked at Kumagoro and sighed. "He has my hairstyle and beautiful violet eyes.. His smile was so bright.. it was like he was shining, no da!" I waited for a reply and reddened at what Kumagoro said.  
  
"What? I like him? Naah.. that can't be, na no da! He's a guy, no da!"  
  
I looked out the window again and said, "Gender doesn't matter in love, no da? Sou ka.."  
  
We arrived at Japan a few hours later. K and I were wearing shades but I think some people still recognized me.. well, that didn't matter.. I just wanted to see Tohma!  
  
We walked around the airport for quite a while and I held Kumagoro in my arms as K asked around for directions. It has been three years since I last saw Tohma and I didn't even know if he still looked the same!  
  
It was then we saw familiar blonde hair a few meters away from us. He was wearing shades too and was smiling at us! "Tohma.." I whispered and smiled back at him.  
  
A couple of people passed by as I smiled wider. "TOHMA!!" I said as I hugged my friend. I couldn't tell him how much I missed him because words wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Ryuichi-san.. wait, stop.." Tohma told me and I released him from my tight hug.  
  
"Oh yeah!! We're in Japan now, right?"  
  
"Arigatou Mr. K for bringing Ryuichi-san back to Japan.." Tohma thanked him.  
  
When we were inside Tohma's car, I couldn't help bouncing about on my seat. "Ne, ne, Tohma-kun! Whatcha' gonna do tomorrow, huh, huh? I wanna know! I anno go with ya' na no da!"  
  
Tohma smiled at me, a smile I was very familiar with for it was the one he flashed at me three years ago,and replied, "Well, I'm going to a concert.. a concert of a band called ASK. You want to go, Ryuichi-san?"  
  
I nodded feverishly and said, "I wanna go, Tohma! I wanna, na no da!"  
  
Tohma chuckled and said, "Yes, Ryuichi-san, you can go."  
  
I smiled widely and hugged Tohma as I said a couple of "thank you"s to the guy. I could just feel that this concert will be able to change my life.. I could feel it..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pretty short if you asked me.. But don't worry, I'll update!! Actually, I wrote the whole story on a notebook! And it's the first multi-chapter story I've ever finished! Congratulate me!!  
  
Random person: Congratulations!  
  
KitTen: Thanks!  
  
So, all you have to do is press the review button and I'll be the happiest person alive and update quickly! ARIGATOU, NA NO DA! 


	2. You Blind Me

Shining Collection  
  
Author's Notes: It's concert day today and Ryuichi meets Shuichi! I've been busy.. but I'm actually typing this while downloading "Shining Collection Live" from www.nittlegrasper.com . That's happy! I just think it's a waste of time to leave your computer on while downloading, doing nothing.. so I guess I won't waste my time anymore!!  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai.. OOCs.. and yet agin some typos.. can't stop those..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter I: You Blind Me  
  
The next day, I was looking for something to wear for the concert and was asking Kumagoro for opinions. "I'd stick with this jacket then, na no da!"  
  
I didn't know what the band ASK was like but I was interested in the concert. It intrigued me because of the feeling I have that says I'd have a great time and the concert would change my life. Well, probably that feeling is true.. but we'll just have to see, won't we?  
  
I rushed out of the apartment and hugged Tohma before getting in the car.  
  
On our way to the concert, Tohma suddenly chuckled. K and I looked at him and asked what was up. Tohma just smiled and answered, "Gomen nasai, Ryuichi-san.. you just remind me of a singer of a band who is in love with Yuki Eiri.."  
  
"Yuki Eiri? Wasn't he the scary guy at your wedding Tohma? He scares me.. even now.." I said with a tone of voice of a child who had a traumatic experience.  
  
Tohma chuckled some more. "He just looked at you, Ryuichi-san!"  
  
"Demo! He looked like he was gonna wring my neck!" I replied and Tohma chuckled some more.  
  
The concert was packed with people and I had to avoid eye contact in order not to attract attention.  
  
"Isn't this place too.. public?" K asked Tohma.  
  
"Daijoubu.." Tohma reassured the blonde American.  
  
We were actually in the back part of the theater.. even so.. I could still distinguish who was singing down there.  
  
I was a bit sleepy.. it was well past my bed time after all.. But the boo- ing of the crowd woke me up instantly. I looked at the stage and saw a familiar face down there. I thought, 'It can't be! It's him!'  
  
'I couldn't let this guy get embarrassed! I'll have to help him!' So I stood up and ignored K's call for me.  
  
As I walked towards the stage, I.. I heard my song.. being sung by that pink-haired boy. Maybe some people recognized me since they all went out of the way to give me a path to walk through.  
  
Ima mo todokano hikari no yuku azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
  
I climbed up the stage and the singer stared at me with his violet eyes as I began to sing with him.  
  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide..  
  
He satred at me and said, "Sakuma.. Ryuichi?"  
  
I looked at him with serious eyes.. the ones I had when I sang and I suddenly smiled. "Yahoo! Ryu-chan desu!" And suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers. "If it's okay with you.. could you listen to my kouhai's song? He was a bit flustered before and it seems he's okay now.." I looked at him and smiled. "Ne?"  
  
He nodded and the music started playing. I listened to his golden voice as he sang the song: "The Rage Beat". It was a very nice song actually.. and I couldn't hold back the urge to go on and sing with him. So I got near a microphone and stared at him with serious eyes yet again.  
  
Doko ni mo tomaranai mitasanai EMOTION SHIKATO kimete oikose yo furueteru SHAI na sekai no nuke-michi o neratte tadortsuku basho e I WANT NEW WORLD!  
  
I smiled at him as we finished the song. "Hi! You seem to know me already! May know your name, na no da?" I asked him backstage.  
  
"Umm.. ore wa.. Shindo Shuichi.." He answered.  
  
"Well, Shu-chan, arigatou na!" I smiled and continued, "Tanoshi da!"  
  
Back at Tohma's car, K asked me why I was so cheerful. "It was a load of fun. Singing with that guy on stage.. Tanoshi da.." I answered quietly.  
  
I wish I'd be able to see Shuichi again.. I wanna see him smile at me as though he was shining.. shining enough to blind me..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like that chapter, huh, huh??  
  
Random person: I did!!  
  
Well, if you did go and review and give me another reason to live! ARIGATOU, NA NO DA! 


	3. You Shine So Brightly

Shining Collection  
  
Author's Notes: YO MINNA-SAN! Hehe! My update times depend if I'm in the mood to type or not.. since like I said, I already finished the story and all I have to do is type it down.. It's because of that dang Ragnarok Fever going down our country.. Well, can't do anythin' bout it! So let's go on with the show!!  
  
Warnings: Same.. too lazy too type.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: You Shine so Brightly  
  
I woke up with a wide smile on my face. I got Kumagoro and said, "Ne, Kumagoro, you wanna see Shu-chan again? Really? Me too! C'mon, let's get ready!!" I jumped out of bed and headed straight to my closet and looked for something appropriate to wear.  
  
"Ne, Kumagoro.. I'm so excited! I wanna see Shu-chan again! Talk to him and stuff.. He's such a fun guy!" I searched my closet for a black jacket and told Kumagoro, "What do you mean I just met him? Oh yeah, I just di.. but he looks like a fun guy! I wanna get to know him more.."  
  
I didn't know why I craved to see that pink-haired boy.. something's special about him but I just couldn't lay my finger on it. If it's what I think it is.. if it's love I'm feeling.. I'll just have to tell him sooner or later.  
  
"Ne, K! Will we be able to see Shuichi at the NG Building today? Wil we, na no da?" I asked K as we walked by a street.  
  
"Hmm.. I see you've taken a special interest in this 'Shuichi'.. probably we will.. it depends, Ryuichi." He said in his usual accent.  
  
"I'm so excited, no da! It was so fun singing with him on stage! It was so fantastic! I can't wait to do it again!" I said while jumping around, yet careful because Kumagoro might fall off my head.  
  
As we arrived at thebuilding, I headed into Tohma's office. "TOHMA! Ohayou! How are you?"  
  
Tohma smiled sweetlt and replied, "Ohayou, Ryuichi-san. I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
I sat down on the sofa and started humming the "Rage Beat" without noticing. I saw Tohma smiling at me and I asked, "Nanda, Tohma?"  
  
"You seem so.. cheerful today, Ryuichi-san.."  
  
"Hahaha! I guess I am! I'm just happy to be back in Japan I guess.. Ne, Tohma.." I said with a serious tone.  
  
Sensing my seriousness, Tohma asked, "Hai?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" I looked at his eyes and continued, "Could you.." I hesitated andjust smiled. "Oh never mind.."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Ryuichi-san.. I'd gladly do it.."  
  
My face lit up and then I asked him, "Well then.. could you tell tell Shuichi I wanna meet him?"  
  
Tohma looked at me. "Is that all? Of course I could can.. You can see him now if you wish.. I think they are at the room at the end of the hallway."  
  
"Arigatou , Tohma! Daisuki!" I said as I hugged Tohma as I tight as I can.  
  
"You're welcome, Ryuichi-san.." he said as I ran out of the room and waved good-bye to him.  
  
I ran down the hallway, my heart thumping with much anticipation. 'I'm going to see Shu-chan again.. I'm gonna get to know him more..' I thought excitedly.  
  
"SHUICHI!" I said as I opened the door.. only to see his two bandmates and Sakano-san.. I blinked and asked, "Isn't Shuichi in here?"  
  
His best friend, Hiro-kun answered my question. "He hasn't arrived yet, Sakuma-san.."  
  
"Sou ka.. well.. thanks anyway, na no da!" I said as I left the room. They might wonder why I was looking for Shuichi but.. he's all I needed now to make my day complete.  
  
I walked out of the building and I saw him walking like a depressed guy on the sidewalk. I was worried so I ran up to him. "Shuichi!"  
  
"Sakuma-san.." I heard his voice through his sobs. Why was he crying?  
  
"Shuichi.. what happened?" I asked him with concern.  
  
"Yuki.. he's mad at me again.." Shu-chan said. His pink hair hid his teary eyes from me.  
  
"Eiri-san?" I clenched my fist and asked, "Why?"  
  
"That's the part I don't know, Sakuma-san!" He said and cried even louder.  
  
'Poor Shuichi..' I thought. I closed my eyes and hugged him. "Daijoubu, Shu- chan.. it'll be fine.. you'd get along with him soon, no da.."  
  
"It's no alright, Sakuma-san! Yuki hates me now.. and I don't know what to do.."  
  
Oh.. that Yuki Eiri! I couldn't even imagine why Shuichi likes him.. wait! What's this feeling? Jealousy? Couldn't be.. "Shu-chan.. if you'd just go there and apologize.. I know it'll be fine.. trust me."  
  
Shuichi looked at me with teary eyes.. "I trust in you, Sakuma-san.. I hope you're right. I'll go and apologize, Arigatou.." He wiped his eyes and hugged me. He then ran towards Eiri-san's apartment.  
  
'Atleast you're happy now, Shu-chan.. it'll be fine with me.. I just hope that.. I'll see you again..' I thought.  
  
And it struck me just like lightning hitting me. I smiled as I realized I really was in love with him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
WOOT! Took me a while to update.. It was because I was lazy to type and I was playing Ragnarok.. You know? The popular online game? Okay.. I don't care if you know or not.. I just want to know if you liked the story. But I wouldn't know if you won't review right?  
  
SO REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY. PROMISE! ARIGATOU, NA NO DA! 


	4. Even if My Heart is Broken You Still Shi...

Shining Collection

Author's Notes: Sorry about the late update in Chapter 2.. our computer didn't want us to use the internet.. which meant no Ragnarok for me.. and what a great birthday for me.. and I was planning to update on my birthday. Oh but misfortune rules me! Life sucks. But anyway, here's your dose of Ryu/Shu!

Warning: OOC, Scene Changes, Typos, YAOI

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Even if My Heart is Broken, You Still Shine

(A week later..)

His hug kept on running through my mind. I sighed as I curled up into a small ball on my bed, hugging Kumagoro at the same time. 

A lone tear trailed down my cheek as a thought ran through my head. "Shu-chan ill never love me.. Kumagoro.." Another tear fell don as I sobbed and hugged Kumagoro tighter. "He loves Eiri-san.. not me.. and I'm sad because Eiri-san treats him like a.. a.. brat.."

I buried my face in my pillo and said, "Demo.. Shu-chan isn't like that.. he's not like that at all.."

 Overslept the next day ith the heavy feeling still in my chest. I didn't even feel like getting out of bed. I just wanted to stay at home.. but.. I wanted to see if Shu-chan was alright.. I didn't want to see him crying.. I wanted him to smile at me.. the smile which made him shine.

So, I stood up, got ready for work and got Kumagoro. Then, I heard someone knocking on my door. Curious as to who it was, I ran to the door and opened it. Then I saw a slightly frowning Tohma. "TOHMA! What brings you here, na no da?" 

He walked in and answered my question in a disappointed tone. "I've called this house more than ten times and you weren't answering, Ryuichi-san.."

"Ah.. wari, wari, Tohma-kun.. I overslept.." I said sheepishly. I then saw the look of worry on his face. "Don't worry Tohma! Daijoubu, na no da! But.. thanks for your concern."

Tohma smiled and nodded. "I'm also here to pick you up, Ryuichi-san.. let's go."

"Hai, no da!" I said cheerfully as I got out of the door. 

While in the car, I tried my best in hiding that heavy feeling in my chest by being cheerful. "Ne, Tohma.. what are we gonna do today, na no da?" 

"We'll be recording for our comeback CD." Tohma answered.

"That we would fun! I'm so excited, no da!" I thought for a second and asked Tohma, "So.. Nori-chan's comin' too?" I saw him nod. I smiled even wider. Nittle Grasper's back again and reunited! I thought, "Will we be able to see Shu-chan there? Well, I'll find out soon enough.. I wish I'll see him happy not sad.. because it worries me..'

"Ryuichi-san?" Tohma's statement woke me out of daze. 

"Nani?" I asked. 

"Is there is something?"

"Iie.. betsuni.. nothing's wrong.." I said even though deep down.. there was indeed something wrong. 

Tohma looked like he didn't believe me. "Really Tohma! I'm fine, na no da!"

Tooke de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matteiru 

yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nuke gari ni

I sang with all my passion and love for singing. It would've been better if Shuichi was watching me.. but I guess I expected too much.

Ima mo todo kano hikari no yukue azayaki ni mau omoi o egakou

'Maybe if I see him later at their room.. I think that's a good time to talk with him..' 

Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o oserenaide—

I stopped singing when Tohma and Noriko-chan stopped playing. "What's wrong? I-is my singing  bad, na no da?"

"It's not bad Ryu-chan.. but you seem.. preoccupied or something." Noriko-chan told me. Tohma seemed to agree with her.

"Gomen.. let's try again.." I told them as I held the microphone tighter. Maybe I was thinking about Shu-chan too much.. I should just get singing finished first and see him later. 

The music stopped yet again and I looked up at them, confused. "You aren't singing, Ryu-chan! Just what is it running through your mind?!" Noriko-chan said with much disbelief.

My eyes began to fill with tears jus like a little boy's. "Gomen da yo! I.. I.. was just doing some thinking, na no da.."

Noriko-chan then ran up to me. "Don't cry, Ryu-chan! It's okay!" She looked up at Tohma and said, 'Let's take a break, Tohma-kun."

Tohma nodded and we all went out of the room. "I'll be back at 2 o' clock, Tohma-kun, ja!" Noriko-chan waved good-bye and left.

Tohma and I were walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when we bumped into a hysterical Sakano-san. "Sakano-san, is something the matter?" Tohma asked Bad Luck's producer.

"Shindou-kun hasn't arrived yet! He's later than usual!" He said hysterically. 

"Shuichi hasn't come yet?" I asked but I didn't let the disappointment go through my voice.

Suddenly, Hiro-kun, Shu-chan's best friend came and told us that Shu-chan was sick and was staying at Eiri-san's place.

"Shu-chan's sick?" I looked at Tohma. "Could I please visit him, Tohma? Onegai, na no da!" I just couldn't help but get worried about this pink-haired boy. I saw Tohma nod and I continued, "Hiro-kun, do you know any kind of treat that Shu-chyan likes?"

"Strawberry pocky's his favorite." He answered.

"Arigatou, na no da! Off to the stores then! Ike Tohma-kun!" I said as I I ran off towards the cafeteria.

I got out of Tohma's car while carrying a full plastic bag of strawberry pocky. "I'll wait here outside for you, Ryuichi-san.." He told me when he didn't come out of the vehicle.

"You won't go in, na no da?" I asked him.

"It's alright."

"If you say so.. se ya' later, no da!" I knocked on the door and called out Shu-chan's name. Why wasn't anyone answering my calls? Then the door opened slightly. It wasn't locked after all! And I was ther knocking like an idiot. So.. I walked in and searched for Shuichi. "Shuichi? Eiri-san? Anyone home?" I asked.

It was then when I passed by a hallway with a door opened. I looked inside but did not go in.  My eyes then widened with shock and jealousy as I saw Shuichi's lips on Yuki's.. They.. THEY WERE KISSING!!!

Out of shock, I droped the plastic bag of pocky on the floor and they both stopped kissing each other to look at what happened. My hands shivered as I got the plastic bag and Shuichi approached me.

"Sa-sakuma-san.. a-ano.." He said as he got the strawberry pocky, which fell on the floor. 

The heavy feeling became heavier as tears threatened to escape from my eyes. "Shu-shu-chan.. I.. I heard from Hiro-kun you were sick so.. so.. I thought.." I paused and rubbed my eye with a free hand. "I-I thought.. I'd.. I'd visit you and all and give you.. some strawberry pocky.." I stammered nervously.

I breathed in deeply to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. "Sakuma-san.. daijoubu desu ka?" He asked me, quite worriedas I gave him the pocky. 

I forced a smile on my face, which made it harder for me to conceal my emotions. "Daijoubu, Shu-chan.." I turned my back at him and said, "I'm-I'm glad for you and Eiri-san.. ja na no da!" I said and ran towards the door.. anguish and agony filling my very heart and soul.

I ran outside the apartment and didn't even bother to get in Tohma's car as I ran towards my apartment, broken-hearted. 

~*~*~*~

Well, finished that part.. Poor Ryu-chan.. some of you might say.. but if you wanna know if he'll be happy or not, I have to continue the story. And if I will continue the story, I need your reviews.. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE TO LIVE!! ARIGATOU NA NO DA!


	5. Do I Shine?

Shining Collection

Author's Notes: Wow… I haven't updated for so long… Gomen! It's because I lost the notebook wherein I wrote the story… and now I found it again! I'm so happy! I bet you readers are happy too! Okay let's go!

Please review!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Do I Shine?

Tohma POV 

I saw Ryuichi-san run out of Eiri-san's apartment but he didn't get in my car… instead he continued running towards his apartment.

"Ryuichi-san?" I said as I drove towards the running man. I opened the window and took a look at Ryuichi-san's face while I told him to stop. If I wasn't mistaken, there were tears flowing down his usually smiling g face.

I realized I wouldn't be able to get him this way so I resorted to chasing him on foot. I knew it looked awkward… two men running around the sidewalk who were actually members of Japan's most famous band, Nittle Grasper.

"Ryuichi-san!" I said as I stepped out of the car. "Chotto matte kudasai!!" But he didn't stop… he didn't even look back. He just went on running… so I had to chase him. "Ryuichi-san!!!" 

It was difficult chasing him… he didn't even stop to catch his breath. I just have to know what was wrong. "Ryuichu-san, matte!"

Then I saw him trip over a crack on the sidewalk which gave me the chance to catch up with him. "Ryu… ichi… -san…" I panted and caught my breath for a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just stayed down on the ground and I heard his sobs. Even though he was trying hard not to cry, he didn't seem to have any progress.

"Ryuichi-san… daijoubu desu ka?" I asked our vocalist as I helped him up. I worried more as I saw his tears on the ground. "Ryuichi-san…" I looked at him, his head was down and he seemed to be forcing himself to stop crying. "Let's go in the car… I'll bring you to your home and let's talk alright?"

Still no answer. I walked towards the car. Though I thought he wasn't going to follow me, strangely enough he did… I looked at him with a worried expression as he got on the back seat. "Will you tell me… what's wrong later?" He didn't even respond to my question… well… I didn't expect him to anyway. 

It was not one of his usual crying sessions, wherein he would cry because someone stole his crayons or because he lost Kumagoro. It was different this time… I could tell. 

We arrived at his apartment and he was still silent. He had stoped crying in the car just a little while ago… but the pain he received from whatever hurt him was still there. I unlocked the door to his apartment with the key he once gave me and let him in. He went in and sat on a sofa… his head in his arms.

"Ryuichi-san… what's wrong? Could you tell me, my friend?" I said as I sat next to him.

"Nothing… na no da…" He said in his usual childish tone… but his pain was poorly hidden.

"You're a bad liar, Ryuichi-san…" I told him as I patted his back. 

He then stood up and said in a tone I've never heard before, 'There's nothing wrong, Tohma, dammit!" He then ran to his room and locked the door. 

I was shocked at what he said… but I knew something was the matter so I ran towards the door to his room and leaned on it. "Ryuichi-san… I know something's the matter… please tell me… perhaps I could help you." 

Maybe he gave up from hiding what was wrong to me because he responded, "Am… am… I not capable of being loved, Tohma?" He said in a tone, which revealed his sorrow and misery.

I sighed and said, "Of course you are capable! Everyone loves you, Ryuichi-san… I love you… Noriko-san loves you… Kumagoro loves…"

"That's not what I meant Tohma…" He paused for a moment to sob, which let me know he was crying again. "Like the love a man has for his wife… and the love a woman has for her husband…" He paused again and continued, "The true love…"

I felt sad about his statement as I thought about the people who cared for him… I wasn't able to think of someone who loved him just like how Shindo-kun loved Eiri-san. 'Shindo-kun?' I thought. Could he be the one Ryuichi-san was crying over? He couldn't possibly be inlove with Eiri-san… "Is it Shindo-kun?" 

There was silence for a few seconds and then he said, "Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have helped him out during that concert…" Another sob… "Or maybe I shouldn't have consoled him when he was sad… or…"

"Enough, Ryuichi-san…" I was tired of hearing his regrets. "Ryuichi-san… loving… loving another person is not a mistake… It never is…" 

It was then I heard him unlock the door. He opened the door, hugged me and spilled all his emotions to me. "Then… why? Why doesn't Shu-chan love me the way I love him?" He said through sobs.

I ruffled his hair with my hand and said, "Baka…" 

"Huh?" He said and looked at me with his tear-streaked eyes.

"How could he love you back if he doesn't even know you love him? If you want to have a chance, you should go tell Shindo-kun how you really feel…"

He smiled. "Sou na no da!" How could I have been so stupid?! Arigatou, Tohma-kun!" He hugged me tighter until I had a hard time breathing.

"Ryuichi-san…"

He quickly released me and said, 'Gomen, na no da!" It was nice to have helped him and all… but we still had work to do. "Tohma-kun? Could I stay here at home?"

"Iie…"

"Hidoii no da!"

And we both just laughed and went back to the building. Noriko-san must be pretty mad now.

~*~*~*~

 Well, that was it… for Chapter 4… Pretty short, huh? Don't worry Chapter 5's longer! Promise!

Please review!!! They motivate me you know! Thanks!


	6. Kiss Shining

Shining Collection

Author's Notes: WOW! I'd bet your reaction was: "WOW!! Coolk updated! And it's been soooo long!" Yeah. Indeed it has been sooooo long. I can't even remember my last update! Could anyone remind me? Lol. It's not that I'm busy, I'm just so darned lazy that's all. But still there was this sad thing that happened. I **indeed **was about to update this about 2 or a month ago... But suddenly… our computer had a virus in it and we had to get it fixed soooo… all my files were erased and it's good-bye to all my files.

I remember… 4 chapters of "Ill Travel Through Time" which was ready for an update any time were there… And now it's gone! cries long and hard All my efforts gone I tell you!! WHY?!

And it's back to school again!!!!!!! Which sucks, by the way… Damn it all. Specially now that I have Chemistry, Geometry, Trigonometry… and World History to tackle… I'll be busier than ever! Noooooooooooo! What's a junior like me to doooooo?!! So much frustrations…. But it's good that my insomnia's gone… sigh

Okay, enough chitchat. Here are my **_review replies_**…

**Luna**- Ok fine, I will continue…

**Akina Tsukana**- Lol… just wanna test my brain into writing. Heh. I guess he's not that evil too. I mean… He JUST pushed Aizawa to a raging car right, right?!

**"the girl… blah blah. I know that's you Natsue"- **I love to disturb people, especially you. But you disturb me more than I disturb myself. Oh well. Here's what you wanted since I am soooo nice.

**Dna18- **No, I, the author am responsible for Tohma's thoughts. Lol. Forgot about it, sorry. Of course there'll be hintings! This is a yaoi fic after all!

**Meat Bun-sama- **WOOOOOOWWW!!! AURON PLUSHIEEEEE! gladly takes plushie Thanks lots!

**Felflowne**- I do hope your reviews make me update more. Heh… sweatdrop

**Showndra Ridge**- Gomen! Can't do so! The plot's done… Gomen!

**Newt**- Ah… my loyal reviewer. I do hope this chappie gets to you.

**BrokenAngelYue**- Lol. Just read the next chapters and you'll find out!

**Windwings**- It would be nice to see that pic. Lol.

**firedraygon97**- Yay! Thanks for the compliments!

**pan-chan5**- Err… it's a bit longer…

**driven to insanity**- Err… here's what you wanted…

BTW, it's back to Ryuichi POV.

Shining Collection: Chapter 5: Kiss Shining

I looked at the clouds up at the light blue sky. Why were they so high? They're like Shu-chan… he's so hard to reach… or Shu-chan could be the stars, which are even farther away… I just wish… I'll get a bit closer… I… I want to reach him… to reach Shu-chan…

I closed my eyes and felt the wind. Shu-chan was also like the wind… so fast… I couldn't chase him…

I laid on the grass and looked once again at the clouds. I smiled as I saw a cloud that suspiciously looked like Shuichi. "Shuichi…"

"Yes, Sakuma-san?" I heard Shuichi's voice say.

I woke up from my reverie to find out I was at Tohma's room with Shuichi. My cheeks reddened a bit but my childish voice covered it. "Ano… iie… betsuni, Shu-chan!"

Shu-chan looked at me with a look that told me, 'Sakuma-san… about what happened last Thursday…' I knew he was about to say it… so I had to cut him off quickly.

"Ne, Shu-chan, you wanna draw?" I asked.

Shuichi smiled and said, "That'd be great!"

What were we doing in Tohma's office in the first place, you ask? Well, Tohma-kun was away and I was there and Shuichi came in.

So I got my sketchpad and coloring materials. I'd better be careful… Tohma wouldn't like it all if he saw drawings on the floor!

I looked at Shuichi, quietly drawing something on his sketchpad. I blinked as I looked at it and frowned just a bit. I recognized the blonde hair all to easily. Eiri-san yet again… Always him… never me…

I looked at my own drawing and sighed… It reminded me of that day… When I saw them kissing… As much as I wanted to forget it, I couldn't… I just couldn't… It was stuck in some part of my mind and was hard… really hard to erase… No matter how positively I looked at it… the pain was still there.

I always did tell myself the past few days… 'At least he's happy… at least he's well now… at least he liked the strawberry pocky…'

I stared at my drawing… so lifeless… so not shining… so… not me… I felt that my drawing represented the sad Ryu-chan now…

I heard Shu-chan tear off the paper and crumpled it. He got a new color… brown and started drawing. 'Hmm… I wonder what or who Shu-chan's gonna draw…' I thought.

It was a few minutes later when I gave up on drawing… it depressed me for some reason…

"Hmm… Sakuma-san…"

"Shuichi! Don't scare me like that, na no da!" I said, still in shock. Shu-chan just came out of nowhere then to my side.

"Sakuma-san, you look depressed… but I hope this can cheer you up!" He then showed me a drawing of a brown-haired man who was singing on stage… It was a few seconds later when I realized who he drew.

"That's… that's me…"

"Hai! This manner suits you best, Sakuma-san! I don't want you to be depre—" He stopped short when he noticed I was crying. "Sakuma-san… what's wrong? I-is my drawing no good?"

I smiled happily and wiped my tears with my handkerchief. "Nothing's wrong Shu-chan! Your drawing's the best I've seen ever, no da! And I'm just so happy!" I hugged him and thought, 'He cares for me! He really does!! Oh, Shu-chan… my Shu-chan…'

"Konnichiwa, Tohma!" I greeted Tohma the next day as I entered his office. I got Kumagoro and showed him to Tohma. "Kumagoro asks if you're fine, na no da!"

Tohma chuckled heartily as usual and answered, "Hai, daijoubu, Kumagoro-san…" He looked at me when I was smiling widely. "You're so cheerful today, Ryuichi-san… did something happen?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Iie! Nothing happened, Tohma! Or if something did happen… maybe I've forgotten, na no da!"

"So you have… what have you been doing when I was gone?" He asked.

"Ahahaha! I remember now, na no da! We were coloring, na no da! It was so much fun!" I answered. "And you know what, Tohma?" I said in a semi-serious tone. "He cares for me and doesn't want to see me depressed… I'm… I'm so glad, na no da…"

"Ryuichi-san?" Tohma asked worriedly as jewel-like tears filled my eyes. "Then why?"

"Why am I crying? I don't know… Maybe I'm happy? Who knows?"

There was a long pause of silence… and it was then I looked up at Tohma all happy again, "That's why I've decided to tell him today, na no da!" I smiled, a genuine smile… not like the ones I show everyday…the true smile… "I'm gonna tell him how I feel… I'm gonna ask him to go to the park after dinner…"

Tohma smiled at me. "Well then, ganbatte, Ryuichi-san!" He said cheerfully.

"Arigatou, Tohma! You're a true friend, na no da! DAISUKI!" I said and hugged him right over his table.

He chuckled and replied, "Ore mo…"

I released him from my clutches, said good-bye and got out of the door. The only problem now was how to invite Shu-chan…

"How, how, how?" I thought out loud. I had my head down and was thinking when I bumped into HIM… literally… "Ah! Shu-chan!" I looked down at the floor nervously as the color red invaded the flesh of my cheeks.

"Ohayou, Sakuma-san! Ii tenki desu ne?" Shuichi said as he looked out the window at the clear blue sky.

"H-hai, no da!' I replied quickly. "So… uhh… Shu-Shu-chan…" I looked at my shoes and said shyly… "Would you… would you like to go to the park later… after dinner… when you're free that is…"

Shu-chan smiled and replied, "I'd be glad to go, Sakuma-san! I'll see you later then, I still have work, ja!" He said and ran off towards their recording room.

I smiled widely and jumped up in the air while I said, "YATTA!"

I sat down a bench that night and waited for Shu-chan to arrive. I looked at my watch a quarter past eight… I've been there waiting for him for almost an hour now and every minute I had to wait made me more nervous. 'What will he say? What will he think of me? Will he hate me? Or will he love me back?' I thought as I waited longer on the bench.

It was a few minutes later when I heard someone with a familiar voice singing my song. "Shuichi?" I stood up and saw him, singing with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sakuma-san! There you are! Sorry I'm late!" He ran towards me as he apologized. "Sumimasen!!"

"Heki, heki! As long as you're here, it's fine by me!"

"Umm… what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much! I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, na no da!" I smiled. "You're pretty special! Not many people get to spend time with me…"

"I do feel that way! And I have you to thank, Sakuma-san!" He said happily as he sat down the bench.

"Does Eiri-san make you feel special?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes… I mean… I love him very much and whenever he loves me back, I feel extra special!" Shuichi answered.

"Sou ka…" I paused and breathed in deeply. This was the moment of truth. I have to tell him now. "Well, would you feel special if I loved you?" I asked nervously.

"Extra super special… but I doubt you would… I mean… I'm just an amateur singer… and… and…"

"Well, maybe you feel extra super special…"

"Huh?…" He asked, quite confused.

"Because… I really am in love with you…" I said and placed my lips on his with much hesitation.

When I broke the kiss, he stared at me… shocked and utterly confused. "Sa-Sakuma-san… do-doshite?"

"I couldn't stop it, Shuichi… I couldn't stop this feeling… All I want now is for you to love me back… please…" I said hopefully as I held his hands in mine.

"Was that why… last Thursday you…" He stuttered.

"Hai… and I felt sad… because…"

"But you know that I love Yuki and I have no intentions on cheating on him…" I love him and I would give everything I have to him…" He said and took his hands away from my grip.

Tears threatened to escape my eyes just as that very day when my heart was torn apart… And here was my "aisuru hito"… tearing it to shreds once again… "W-What about me?"

"I love you too, Sakuma-san… demo… it's not the same love I have for Yuki… I love you as my friend and idol, Sakuma-san… and I guess my feelings can't surpass that… Gomen nasai…" Shuichi said and looked at my eyes with those violet orbs of his.

"Daijoubu… you don't have to say sorry… I was the fool who fell for you anyway… Sorry if I wasted your time… You could've spent it with Yuki… but I…" I said and smiled sadly. I tried to stop my tears… but I guess… I guess… I was too vulnerable at the moment and they all flowed down my cheeks.

"Sakuma-san?" He asked, surprised at my sudden outburst of tears.

"Daijoubu… I… I… have to go now… Ja!" And I ran again… I ran away from him for the second time… and this time, my heart felt like paper, which was just then… torn to shreds and thrown at the waste bin…

Omataseeeeeeeeeeee!!!! WOW! How long? Okay… I already asked that… Oh well…

Who here is sad for Ryu-chan?? Hehe… You guys wanna know more? Review and tell me your opinion and I'll continue… Well, it IS longer than chapter 4, right?

Okay, who here wants a translation for the Japanese words? Put your answer in your review too, and if I get suggestions… I'll start the translations in the next chapter… K? Got it?

Busy, me very busy…

KK… Guess that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed reading! And we're half way done! What? Did I hear someone groan? Sorry guys… Can't make it longer… 4 more chappies to gooooo… I wonder what fic I'll do next… Maybe the BalmungxKite I was planning… Maybe, yeah…

Please review!

Chapter Preview: (Which I start now… to tickle your senses and make you review to make me update!!!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 6: Make Me Shining

Shuichi has a concert… Will the Legendary Sakuma Ryuichi come? What conflict will these two singers encounter now?


	7. Make Me Shining

Shining Collection

Wahhhoooo! We just got a new laptop!! But heck, it sucks since it doesn't have a diskette drive. kicks laptop Stupid laptop. Now I can't improve my project!

DRAT.

Anyway… time for review replies!!!

Kumagoro1391- Hehe. Here ya gooooo… I actually made the fan fic pure English… I can see that not all people understand Japanese. So, I'll have mercy and be a nice person. wink

Kuraki- ahhh… My favorite reviewer. And a classmate at that! I love extremely loooong reviews… Hahhh… They inspire meeee!

Claire- without Yuki, there would be no conflict… so… umm… he's kinda' important to the story…

Snotty chim-chim- WOW!! You're the first one to notice that! And for that, I give ya these!! hands her chocolates Cadbury for that matter

Dna18- Awwww… I like sad fan fics too. I write them all the time.

Darksaphire- blinks Are you a fortune teller or what? Hehe. Ooops. Anyway… I did it to get reviews, friend. Sadness evokes a feeling inside of us that makes readers review.

KimJ- I request you don't say my name in public. Thanks for the review anyway!!! Naahh, I'm not the best. DAN BROWN IS THE BEST.

bLaCkFiRe- isa pa tohng babaeng toh. Okay… I actually spoke in Pinoi… Eniweyzzzz… Yah. I'm lazy. I know.

ac4cherryz- Haha. Don't worry; the later chapters will be nice. I hope.

Clari-chan- You'll find out… Be patient. If you read my fics, you have to be patient since I'm extremely lazy…

Alabaster-heart- Ohh… this writer is always sarcastic… And I always die. NOT!

May neuma- I am not cruel… Sorry about torturing Ryuichi… But once this story ends, you'll see why I had to do that.

YES… THIS CHAPTER IS ENGLISH. THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 6: Make Me Shining

I cried and cried myself to sleep that night… It was just painful… so painful… The feeling that no matter what you do, what you say, who you are, you will never be loved.

The next day, I woke up early and didn't have that usual smile on my face. I hugged Kumagoro tightly and said, "It's hopeless, Kumagoro… nobody will ever love Ryu-chan… Nobody…"

I looked at my cell phone and saw that there were many messages… mainly from Shu-chan… "Shu-chan…" I whispered silently as I read the text messages… 'Sorry, Sakuma-san… if I hurt you…' 'Sakuma-san… I'm so sorry!!' 'Please forgive me, Sakuma-san!' 'I didn't mean to hurt you…' 'I love you too… but… I love Yuki more… I'm sorry…'

I hugged my knees and looked at the floor… "Is he all you ever think about… Shu-chan?"

It was then, the phone rang… I was too depressed to answer it… so I just ignored it and went on with my thoughts… 'Does love really feel this way…?' I thought. 'How come it's always pain on my part?' I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as I muttered, "But… I really love Shuichi…"

I woke up probably two hours later. Perhaps I felt better because I found myself smiling as I turned on the television. My eyes then went wide as I saw the pink-haired boy on TV… It seemed that he was being interviewed…

"Well… yes… Bad Luck's doing quite well…" He answered the question asked. And I listened as he said, "Well, we're going to have a concert this Sunday and there are only a few tickets left so… I guess that's good news."

I noticed that he didn't seem to shine so much… Maybe he was depressed because I was depressed… Or maybe it's just me… Darn it… I don't know…

And then that was when I heard the question that made Shu-chan look nervous… "Are you rivals with Nittle Grasper?"

"Ni-Nittle Grasper?!" He exclaimed, quite shocked. I saw him look at the table as if he remembered last night… "No way… Sakuma-san is my friend! We're friends!"

I closed my eyes, turned off the television and sighed. "Friend… huh? I guess that's all I will ever be to you, huh, Shuichi? Friends… but… I guess it's okay, na no da…"

I stood up and walked towards the window. "Concert, huh? Well, I guess… I'll see you there… Shindo Shuichi… but… you won't be able to see me!" I said and grinned. "Well, I hope."

"TOHMA! Good morning, na no da!" I said the following morning. "Uhh… what's wrong?" I blinked twice as I saw him slightly frowning at me.

"Ryuichi-san… you missed work yesterday…" He said with THAT disappointed tone.

I suddenly made a sad face without noticing it as I remembered what Shu-chan said… 'Friends…'

"Ryuichi-san… did something go wrong the other night?" He asked me. I knew he was concerned. I knew he had the right to be concerned. And I knew he had the right to know what was wrong… But then again…

"Nothing… nothing much happened, na no da…" I lied as I sat down the carpeted floor.

"Ah, is that so?" He said in a tone, which said he didn't believe me. I knew he didn't… I'm not good at lying at all.

"Aww, darn. I'm a bad liar, don't you think, no da?"

"Yes, that's right." Tohma nodded. "Shindo-kun actually told me what happened."

"Really? Well…" I stood up and headed for the door "Give him my regards, Tohma-kun."

He then asked me, "Aren't you going to the concert?"

I just shrugged and replied, "I dunno…"

He got something from his drawer and gave it to me. "Whenever you make up your mind… but you know… Shindo-kun wants you to be there as support."

That sentence struck me and I smiled at Tohma. "I'll think about it… Thanks a lot, na no da!"

And then I was there, standing at the entrance of the concert hall. I wore a cap and sunglasses in order for people to not recognize me… but some of them were… pretty witty… But even so… I still entered…

I just sat down quietly at the middle of the concert hall. And there was this teenage girl who asked, "Are you Sakuma Ryuichi-sama?!" And almost everybody looked at me as I sank back to my seat as I shook my head. "Ohh… I see… I'm sorry… but you look so much like him… well, thanks anyway…"

-Shuichi POV-

And so I stood there as I sang and looked around the audience for any signs of Sakuma-san there… But I guess… I was hoping too much… I broke the man's heart and I was expecting him here? Yeah right… Maybe in my dreams…

But the question was… 'Why was I waiting for him? Why not Yuki or something? Why Sakuma-san?' And the answer to that… I didn't know…

But as I sang my last song, "The Rage Beat". It was in the middle of the chorus when I saw those sunglasses and that cap far off at the distance. And everybody kept quiet as I stopped singing. And Hiro and Fujisaki were looking at me as though I've gone nuts.

"What happened?" They asked simultaneously.

My eyes went wide as I made sure my suspicion was correct… And I was unaware that I said this through the microphone, "Sakuma… san…"

And everybody else looked at the middle section of the concert hall at the man who loved me more than anything else…

-Ryuichi POV-

My eyes went wide with fear as they all looked at me as though they were expecting me to melt at any second…

Having no options left, I stood up and cried out to him as loud as I could, "FRIEND?! FRIEND, HUH?! Well then… SHUICHI, I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I ran out the concert hall and ignored his, "WAIT, PLEASE WAIT, SAKUMA-SAN!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Shu-chan… But… this is for the best…"

End Chapter 6...

YAHOOOO... UPDATE FEELS GOOD. How long has it been???? LOLZ. ANYHOO….

Anyhoo. Reviews would be nice. Please review.

Chapter Preview:

Chapter 7: Please Don't Cryin'

Why did Ryuichi say that he hated Shuichi? Is it true? What will Shuichi do about it? All the answers are in the next chappie!!!


End file.
